Cage traps typically include a selectively open end to allow or prevent passage of a target animal into the enclosure of the cage. A door is mounted to an end either pivotally or slidably. A latch or similar structure holds the door in a set, open position. Bait is normally placed within the cage to entice the animal to enter the cage and press or move a trigger structure. The trigger is linked to the door latch whereby motion of the trigger or equivalent actuator causes release of the door to move from a door open position to a closed position.